Fantastic
by Francesca Montag
Summary: Songs and their link to Doctor Who.
1. Your Love is the Place Where I Come From

_Hi all :) I don't have much to say except that these bits were inspired by songs. I'll be adding more as time goes on. _

_Obviously, lyrics (in italics and bold) belong to the artists. _

_I own nothing._

* * *

Your Love is the Place I Come From

*Teenage Fanclub*

_**I can't slip away when I see your face  
I lose my confusion  
Your Love Is The Place Where I Come From  
When I'm on my own I'm lost in space  
My freedom's a delusion  
Your Love Is The Place Where I Come From**_

_***_

The Doctor couldn't understand how his life could have changed so quickly…so drastically.

He remembered how he had felt before…lonely, destroying and above all, very empty.

And then all that had changed.

Rose wasn't supposed to be who she was.

He was supposed to save her and move on without looking back.

And not only had he looked back…he did it twice!

Somehow, this ordinary human had become his hope, his salvation…

his everything.

* * *

_Hope you liked :)_

_Let me know if there are any songs I should listen to…I'm always up for inspiration. _

_Again, credit to_ elvespiratesandcowboysohmy _because she unknowingly inspired me to post these :)_

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Love Don't Roam

_Disclaimer: Songs, lyrics do not belong to me. Neither does Doctor Who. Unfortunately. _

* * *

Love Don't Roam

*Neil Hannon*

_**I have wandered, I have rambled  
I have crossed this crowded sphere,  
And I've seen a mass of problems  
That I long to disappear.  
Now, all I have's this anguished heart,  
For you have vanished too.  
Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,  
Just what is this man to do?**_

***

He had to leave.

An elderly couple was dancing past him,

the man softly smiling down at the woman,

both clearly enjoying themselves.

He had to leave.

Now.

After finding out that Torchwood was somehow involved with this,

he had to find out what was happening before it was too late.

Just then, ruining the Doctor's planning,

a young blond woman with a man in a dark suit were dancing past him.

The young woman's long hair was swaying and flipping,

eventually landing, cascading over and down her shoulders.

The sight brought a lump to the Doctor's throat.

He could feel his eyes grow large. He didn't dare blink for fear that unshed tears would threaten to spill down his cheeks.

He swallowed hard, willing the memories and ache away.

He wasn't ready.

He feared he would never be.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_If you have an recommendations, send them my way :)_


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

_This one is a bit different. I included more lyrics because I think they all fit for what I wanted to write. Also, I had never heard a Taylor Swift song before this one (actually, it's the only one I've heard. Period.), but I really like what it says. Hope you all like my story._

_Everything in bold and italics is_ not _mine._

* * *

Teardrops on My Guitar

*Taylor Swift*

**…**

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

_**...  
**_

Rose wanted very much to have her daydreams back,

To be able to think of things the way she used to.

When it was okay to dream about holding someone's hand,

how it would be to kiss him, and call him yours.

_**...**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful,**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything **_

_**That I have to live without**_

_**...  
**_

The Doctor was giving someone else forever,

a forever that Rose thought would belong to her if he ever decided to settle down.

She thought she knew him, and for the first time,

realization hit that maybe she really didn't.

Not when someone else knew him better than she felt she ever could.

She couldn't hate him.

Not even if she tried.

So, she hoped that _she _would love him right,

the way he deserved.

Rose hoped that _she'd_ hold his hand,

and stop him whenever he went too far.

**…**

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**...  
**_

She'd chosen this life.

Rose chose to leave her family, her friends, her life.

It didn't matter how mediocre it might have been to someone looking in,

the life was hers to leave behind.

And she did.

She did it because even after the first time he spoke to her,

that fateful day he told her to run,

she couldn't see anyone but him.

_**...**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**...  
**_

Rose couldn't help it.

Thoughts of him popped up all over the place.

His song played in her mind over and over.

She felt that she had listened to it forever,

it played like a mixed tape with fingerprint smudges.

Rose never wanted it to end.

She didn't know what was worse,

feeling this way about someone whose life was pre-determined,

a life that couldn't possibly include her or the forever she wanted,

or the fact that the Doctor had no idea.

She kept on hoping,

not for love, but for time.

To have as much as she could with the one man

that would make it all okay.

The nightmares, yearning, and monsters.

And heartbreak.

**…**

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**...  
**_

She was happy with who she was.

Rose had grown up since traveling with the Doctor

And it changed her in the best of ways.

But sometimes,

she wished she could be as special as he was,

maybe that way, she could call the Doctor hers,

even if just for a little while.

_****_

...

She better hold him tight

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky…**_

**…**

_**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**...**_

He never meant to hurt her, she knew that.

But no one could hurt her the way the Doctor could,

because she didn't love anyone the way she loved him.

**…**

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Smile

Smile

*Uncle Kracker*

_**You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade**_

…

The Doctor thought he was fine.

He went about his days, times and events like he always did.

Get in some trouble. Fix it. Get into more trouble. Save the day and leave before they notice you're there. That was how life was like for him.

Then he met Rose and that…changed some things.

He didn't mind lingering around after that, not if it meant she'd go along with him in the end. She was a breath of fresh air, it made him want to do more than just exist.

It made him want to live.

...

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

…

Rose made him smile like no one else.

Whether it was a big toothy grin with ears to match or melting smile on top of boyish features. He smiled like he never had before.

Emotions running rampant, making his heart flutter and make him wonder what was going on.

He'd felt his hearts stop more than once after meeting her. His breathing would cease whenever she would come near him, close enough to touch…

Even dancing around the console – he couldn't remember ever doing that before…

But just the look of her smile, it brightened the darkest of times and chased away the nightmares. It made him want to walk instead of run, hug instead of drift away.

She made him smile.

...

Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

…

Even in her heartbreaking silence, she was there.

Her smile, was always there. In the back of his mind, in the deep crevices of his hearts.

Rose would always be there.

All of time and space could pass below his feet, but that one fact would always remain the same.

She would always be there, burning up his existence with the memory of her smile. _**  
**_

…_**  
You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile**_

…

* * *

_I recently heard this song and loved it. Very pretty._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. What I've Done

What I've Done

* Linkin Park*

(But also check out the version by Marie Digby)

…

_**In this farewell**_

_**There's no blood**_

_**There's no alibi**_

_**Cause I've drawn regret**_

_**From the truth**_

_**Of a thousand lies**_

**_.._**

_**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

**_.._**

_**What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

…

He didn't want to let her go. It was as simple and truthful as that.

The Doctor wanted to hold on to her forever or let go and burn in the void with her. At least that way he wouldn't have to be without her.

So much time spent, laughing and holding hands. Hugging and teasing. All that time, and he couldn't spare one moment to say how much she meant and will always mean to him. All of time and space, floating and existing around him and none of it ever worked in his favor. He saved worlds, but couldn't save the one person he wanted for himself, just to keep her by his side.

It was selfish. He didn't care.

But she was alive.

The thought comforted him. As much as anything could. The only thing really.

She knew, didn't she? How could she not.

Did she see the way he looked at her? How his eyes lingered on her all the time. Or the way his hand reached for hers every chance he had. That the very thought of losing her terrified him. So much that he hid from it every day until the day it actually happened. He burned a sun for her. He would have done far more than that if he could.

Did she know?

These were the thoughts that haunted him now.

The guilt flooded his insides and he let it.

* * *

_Hm. A bit depressing. Eh well. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. I'll Stand by You

I'll Stand by You ~ The Pretenders

…

_**Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**_

…

Rose didn't know everything about the Doctor's past. She had heard some details in passing, but was sure she hadn't heard it all. He liked to edit.

She wanted to tell him so many things, but above it all, she wanted him to understand how it didn't matter what he had done. Everything she had seen since then could justify the darkest of secrets. She needed to let him know that all the guilt and the choices couldn't erase her feelings for him.

The Doctor needed to understand that she needed to be there when it got to be too much to bear, to comfort the man who always saved so many and sacrificed too much.

…

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_…_**

**_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_…_**

He didn't seem to understand that she was just like him.

Maybe not as brilliant or clever. She was human, he was not.

And she was no where near 900 years old.

But Rose knew what it was like to be selfish. To want something so bad, that you're willing to let go of everything else to get to it. She knew what it was like to never want to stand still, to help even if it seemed impossible. Being passionate was not something she had thought much about before, but since meeting the Doctor, it was ridiculous not to become so. That's what he did for her, what he did for anyone who had the opportunity to come into contact with him, who was clever enough to learn.

Rose would have stood by him, no matter what he did in the past because all that mattered was the right now.

And right now? He was better than the best.

…

_**I'll stand by you**_

…

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Song for Ten

Song for Ten

*Murray Gold * Neil Hannon*

…

_**And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you**_

…

After a lifetime of running, he'd met someone who made him want to slow down. The Doctor was used to lives and events flashing past him, it was hard to care for the differences between them anymore.

And then he saw her.

Rose looked so ordinary, with her long blond hair, pouty lips and wide honey eyes. She turned out to be completely the opposite. But even when she was just "any other human," he could see through her beauty and humanity that she was more than that.

So he started walking, her small hand in his tight grasp. There was no way he was letting go. When he found himself running, he realized he was always running for her.

…

**_So have a good life  
Do it for me  
Make me so proud  
Like you want me to be  
Where ever you are  
I'm thinking of you oceans apart  
I want you to know_**

…

He loves her, he's always known that.

He hopes she can understand why he couldn't tell her, say the words that couldn't possibly describe how much he truly feels for her.

It wrenched his hearts, hurt him terribly to imagine what she could possibly think of his omission. The Doctor hoped she'd see past the words to the core of his being.

The times he looked on at her so proud. Always so proud of her. Not just for her bravery and compassion…but for her mere existence in his life. Only someone as strong and loving as Rose could impact him so deeply. He was grateful and he hoped she would feel everything he didn't say.

And for her to know that, no matter what, when, or how…she would always be in his hearts.

Distance and time no longer mattered, they were eternal.

* * *

_I love that second part of the song. It's sigh worthy._

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Almost Lover

Almost Lover

*A Fine Frenzy*

**_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_**

**_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me_**

**_…_**

Rose felt her luck had run out.

What could she expect? That this wonderful life of theirs was going to last forever?

Actually, that's exactly what she expected.

It was what she wanted, and she couldn't comprehend that the universe would want it any other way. Didn't he deserve to have someone by his side? Someone who would gladly sacrifice normality for him? She felt she had been that for him. She would give up almost anything for him.

Almost. She was beginning to hate that word.

She didn't want to say goodbye. To him. To this life of theirs. To her dream.

Rose should have felt prepared for this; it seemed they were losing each other every day, their reunions having become a habit.

But since that day, in that crowded street after having watched the earth burn and break, that day when she had made her decision, it was fruitless to believe she had a choice.

It was always going to be him.

**_…_**

**_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?_**

**_…_**

Images of him haunted her mind continuously. Rose feared that they would never go away. A large part of her never wanted them to disappear. At least this way, she could keep him a little longer, even if it pained her to do so.

It hurt her to think that maybe he was happy now, happy without her. She knew it wasn't true, that he'd miss her as much as she missed him, but the thoughts came anyway. She hoped it wouldn't be that easy to walk away from her. She knew the Doctor hadn't wanted to.

Rose wanted him to be okay, to try and attempt happiness – as much as a lonely Time Lord could muster for himself.

All she asked for was to be remembered – a fond memory of an extraordinary life.

And Rose hoped that he'd remember that it was only extraordinary because of him.

**_…_**

**_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_**

* * *

_Love this song. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Counting Down the Days

Counting Down the Days

*Natalie Imbruglia*

_**"You were right  
And I don't wanna be here  
If you**__**'re gonna be there  
Was that supposed to happen  
**_

Standing against the strong cold wind, sand from the bay in her hair, Rose stood gazing seamlessly into the open area in front of her. Not too long ago, the Doctor stood there, so close she thought she could touch him until she realized, sadly that the universe, that luck or fate had taken that away from her too. Rose was scared of what was to come. How could she be everything he expected of her if she felt broken inside?

_**  
I'll hold tight  
I'll remember to smile  
Though it has been a while  
And without you does it matter  
**_

Rose would learn to be okay again.

Not perfect and not soon, but someday she might remember him without crying, without cursing the sky above her for taking her away from him.

Rose would try to get back to him. She always did and she always succeeded. This time was no different.

Until the day she could see him again, feel his touch on her skin, it would be as if she were holding her breath.

_**  
There's no room  
No place to start  
When our souls are apart  
**_

She couldn't imagine living without him. And now she was forced to do just that. Not on her terms. Never on her terms.

Rose felt broken in half and her completion was somewhere in the stars in a different world.

Always a different world.

_**  
I wanna travel through time  
See your surprise  
Hold you so tight  
I'm counting down the days tonight  
I just wanna be a million miles away from here  
I'm counting down the days  
**_

It wasn't the traveling through time.

It wasn't the events or the people she met.

They were a part of it,

but never the reason why she chose him over everything.

There has only ever been one reason and one choice in her mind.

It would always be him.

* * *

_I'm really loving this song right now.__**  
**_


	10. I Never Told You

I Never Told You

*Colbie Caillat*

**I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we see  
Like there's no sunrise  
The taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**

Rose was sitting alone, the crisp London air of the parallel universe stinging her face. It was a world in which Pete Tyler existed with Jackie. Where they were rich and had everything they wanted.

A world where Rose didn't exist.

The Doctor and Mickey were in the Tardis and she was in a version of home, but had never felt more alone. 

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I cant believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

She closed her eyes only to have a pair of crystal blue ones looking back at her. Feeling startled, her eyes snapped open. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, her heart beating quickly at the familiar sight. But then, she smiled sadly remembering. 

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
Its like I'm gone with me

It was strange to miss someone you technically still had.

Maybe it was because she felt she didn't really have him anymore. Rose found herself missing _him_ more and more. The feel of his large calloused hand in hers. The leather against her cheek when he'd hug her. The feeling that he was okay with having _only_ her. Where had that gone? If she would have known, she would have said something to him – how much he meant to her, had made her better…

And how much she loved him.

But that epiphany had come too late and then he was gone.

And so many things were left unsaid.

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No i never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I cant believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

She had so much courage then. But some of it seemed to have disappeared.

He took it from her.

Slowly, fear and realization settled in and took some of her cleverness, and spontaneity…whatever it was that had made her special. Rose felt that she still had some of that…but something was missing. She felt like she no longer belonged. Not really.

"Rose?"

Looking over at him, she hadn't realized when he'd shown up. Rose smiled faintly, taking him in. His hair was longer and browner. The clothes, lighter and fun. She missed the blue eyes, but his chocolate brown ones warmed her insides just as the blue ones had. He smiled more…she liked that.

Rose knew he was still in there, that they were one and the same. But sometimes, sometimes she wished he'd remember, just as she always did, what it was like then…better with two.

But Rose also knew, that she wanted to be with him, blue eyes or not.

This was forever.

* * *

_I love this song :)_


	11. If it Kills Me

_It has been awhile since I've updated this stream of stories! Once again - I do not own DW, I do not own this song. _

_This was written with Nine/Rose in mind - around the _Boomtown_ time. _

* * *

**If It Kills Me**

***Jason Mraz***

_**Hello, tell me you know**  
**Yeah, you figured me out**  
**Something gave it away**  
**And it would be such a beautiful moment**  
**To see the look on your face**  
**To know that I know that you know now**_

The Doctor looks at her, standing there against the counter at the chip shop talking to Captain Jack and Rickey. They were ordering and they were making her laugh.

That laugh that he wanted only for himself.

Turning, twisting and tearing the napkin in his hands, he can't help but feel that jealousy creep up in him. He wasn't used to feeling it, didn't like it.

Didn't like that he had to feel it at all around her.

Didn't she understand? Didn't she see?

He wasn't about to spell it out for her.

**_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Cause you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend_**

Rose was laughing hysterically on the way back to the Tardis at something the Doctor had said.

Her hands often found his. Or his arm. Or the length of his jacket. She spent so much of her time touching him. And he spent so much of his time finding excuses to touch her. Her laugh made him feel warm and he found himself wanting to feel it more and more.

The Doctor looked back at Mickey, trailing behind. He didn't look too happy.

Looking back at Rose, he was confused as to why they had to bother with Rickey anyway – it was obvious that she didn't need him anymore.

She had the Doctor now.

**_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_**

He wants her.

It's taken him forever and yet, not, to admit that to himself. When did it happen? He often wonders it to himself. Perhaps it was when they met Charlie-boy. Or maybe it was at "run."

The Doctor thinks he may never really know. Only that it did.

Rose gives him hugs that last too long to be simply cordial. She looks at him like he lights up her world. And he wants her to keep looking at him that way. And he wants the hugs to melt into something more. He wants her.

The Doctor wants Rose to _want_ to be his.

**_Well how long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all_**

**_Baby there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong_**

The feeling tingles up his arms. It trails through his insides and make his hearts want to burst. It only happens when she's there.

And sometimes when she's not.

The urge to touch her, to want to kiss her is beyond anything he had ever felt. There were other things to think about. Much more important than his wants, but still, the thoughts won't leave him. The Doctor wanted his normal life back. But he didn't, because then he wouldn't have her. 

**_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_**

_**If I should be so bold**  
**I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand**  
**Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man**  
**But I never said I would**  
**I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again**  
_

He stares at her when she isn't looking.

The Doctor sees her bite her nails, or fuss with her hair. He sees her smiles and her laughter. Rarely, but at times, he'll catch her frowns and her discontent.

He wonders if he's the one that's put them there.

But still. He says nothing.

He just loves her from wherever he is.

**_All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me_**

**_And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me_**


End file.
